


Tiny Mistakes

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanley wasn't expecting to see his brother so...small after 10 long years apart.





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar it's because I've posted it to my DA and tumblr
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com  
> (tumblr has same name)

“So…what now?” Stan rubbed his eyes for what seemed the millionth time in the last hour, his sigh bouncing around the room scattered with a dozen different inventions.  
  
“I don’t know! I can’t do _anything_!” To a normal person it would sound as if a high pitched child had just spoken, but to Stan he knew exactly who it was and couldn’t help a snort of amusement pass his lips. One the kitchen table that had been hastily cleared was a small man barely five inches tall, his arms crossed as he glared up at the almost six-foot male sitting beside him with an angry look on his face. A small crystal lay beside the small man, shattered in six pieces that lay side by side that formed the outline of its original shape.  
  
“Look, Fidds is only gonna be gone for like a month, maybe…”  
  
“A month?! I thought he said a week!” Stan rolled his eyes as he gently plucked his brother up by the back of his jacket, the thirty-year old flailing around in alarm as Stan deposited his twin on his shoulder. “Stanley!”  
  
“You weren’t listening to Fidds, his ex is being a bit of a bitch.” Stan explained as he walked into the warmer living room, setting Ford down on a pillow on the couch before going about to set a fire.  
  
“I…I was listening.” Ford grumbled, feeling a bit bad for completely misreading how upset Fiddleford had really been. “I just…”  
  
“Oh relax poindexter, he knows. Just needs some time to cool down and get over the whole separation thing, and I was the one who told him to go take a trip to the emposi-whatever thing over in NYC.”  
  
“Exhibition Stan.” Ford grumbled, Stan shooting him a grin as the fire quickly caught on the kindling and sent some warmth through the small home.  
  
“Anyways, that just leaves you and me, and I ain’t gonna mess with no weird crystals until Fidds comes back.” Ford looked affronted as his brother joined him on the couch, his younger brother glancing around the room with a frown.  
  
He had been down in New Mexico when he got a post card from his brother’s partner, claiming Ford needed his help rather urgently and he was needed in this strange logging town far within Oregon. Not one to want Ford in danger Stan came as quickly as he could, though he was not prepared to find one scientist on the cusp of a breakdown and the other miniaturized in some bizarre accident that shouldn’t have been possible and yet here was the evidence. It had been one long weekend as Stan convinced Fiddleford to go on a retreat after not only dealing with his ex-wife divorcing him but Ford needing constant supervision had taken a toll on the poor man, who was in a daze as Stan paid a cabbie to take him to the airport. Stan then turned his attention to his twin he hadn’t seen in ten years, and Ford seemed quite intent on staying silent about his work and the crystal, leaving Stan no choice but to await Fiddleford’s return.  
  
“First thing I’m doin’ is cleanin’ this place up. Here I thought you’d keep your place clean, looks like the city dump!” Stan half-joked, glancing over at Ford who seemed to have gotten a little too comfortable on his pillow, big blue eyes hazy as almost a week without sleep caught up with him all of a sudden. “Ok, someone needs sleep.”  
  
“No, no I don’t.” Ford yawned, his movements to escape too slow as Stan carried him up some stairs and placed him on a bed that was clearly not used as often as it should be. Somehow slipping Ford’s stained coat off Stan lay his tiny brother on a pillow and placed a corner of his bedsheet overtop his brother, who was already snoring before he was laid on the pillow.  
  
“Get some sleep poindexter.” Stan chuckled, very carefully plucking the tiny glasses off of his brothers face and placing it on the pillow beside his brother. He then retreated downstairs, trying to figure out how to get Ford some more clothes to wear and how he was going to currently clean the coat lying on his palm without destroying it….


	2. Awkward Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finally wakes up, and has an unsuspected heart to heart with his brother.

The house was quiet when Ford finally woke from a well needed nap that had lasted throughout the day and evening, the man searching for his glasses and slipping them on to see the large clock to his right stated the time was close to seven in the morning.  
  
“So much time wasted…” He thought bitterly, making his way down the pillow onto the bed to see some small folded up clothes waiting for him with a note on a post-it beside them.  
  
 _”I got ya some clothes made by some girl in town, so if ya wanna change I can wash what you’re wearin’ now.”_ Ford glanced down at his own crumpled clothes, grimacing at the stains before slipping into the clean clothes rather gratefully, in the process of buttoning up his shirt when there was a knock on the door.  
  
“You decent?” Stan’s voice echoed in the empty room, the door slowly creaking open as the taller twin poked his head in.  
  
“I am, thank you.” Stan walked over to the bed, a small plate in his hand as he set it on the bed beside his brother.  
  
“Eat up, then I’m gonna take ya downstairs for a surprise.”  
  
‘Surprise in my own home?” Ford scoffed, munching on his food gratefully as Stanley rolled his eyes. “I doubt it.”  
  
“Oh shut up and eat.” That wasn’t hard for Ford to do, the man eating what he could before drinking coffee out of a thimble of all things until it had been drained. Stanley offered his palm for Ford to step onto, the twin grumbling but did so before Stan stood up with his fingers half-curled around Ford so he wouldn’t fall.   
  
“You ok?” Ford only replied with a nod, sitting cross-legged as he was taken downstairs to see every room had been cleaned spotless, something Stan had a habit of doing if he was in a strange place. Even the kitchen was cleaned, his beloved coffeemaker no longer stained with stray coffee and ink when he or Fiddleford would mark down notes in a fervor. “Man it took me all night ta clean up this pigsty.”  
  
“So we don’t get around to cleaning, I don’t understand what the deal is.” Ford grumbled, the adult almost yelping when he was deposited onto the clean counter with Stan shaking his head down at him.  
  
“Ford, when was the last time you saw this counter? Or a chair to sit on? Or a clear table? Clean dishes that haven’t just been scrubbed? Your dishwasher had cobwebs in it man! You haven’t been caring for yerself as usual, so I’m gonna do it for ya!” Stan placed his hands beside Ford so he couldn’t run off, the small man looking away as Stan tsked. “Thought so.”  
  
“I don’t need you to baby me Stan.”  
  
“I ain’t gonna do that, but I am gonna be sure you’re gonna eat and keep this joint clean.”  
  
“For how long?” Now this was a question both were dreading, the clock ticking in the hallway the only noise as brother stared at brother, both minds racing a mile a minute. It had been ten years after all, Ford the first to glance away with a guilty look on his face, his stare happening to catch sight of Stanley’s keys. Or rather key, just one for his beloved car Ford had won for him years ago.  
  
“Do you have a home?” He asked, Stan kneeling down to catch what his brother was quietly asking.  
  
“Well….nah. I never did figure out how ta get rich…” Stan admitted after some time had passed, Ford looking up in shock and slight horror. “My car is fine enough, I don’t need no home…”  
  
“Yes you do! Oh my god Stan, I should have tried to contact you, I could have helped you or something!” Stan was the one to look surprised, watching his brother pace back and forth angrily as he spewed out the many ways he could have helped Stan over the last several years, not stopping until he felt himself being picked up.  
  
“Look, Sixer…it ain’t your fault. I shoulda said something, but I didn’t, and you know how Pa is…” He laughed weakly, looking down when he felt Ford’s tiny fists hit his thumb.  
  
“It isn’t yer fault.” Ford chided, a bit of his accent slipping out in his frustration. “Stan…you know you could have come to me for help…”  
  
“I thought about it…but you had yer whole exploration thing going on, and I figured I would screw it up again, like I always do.” The man shrugged, Ford looking away with a soft frown at the tone his brother had.  
  
“No…no Stan you’re always welcome here.” Ford spoke hesitantly, already thinking of an addition they could have built on the side of the home. “I…I should have stopped Pa…but I didn’t…but you could stay this time.”  
  
“Still not good with the whole feeling thing huh?” Stan teased lightly, trying his hardest to keep his excitement and relief from slipping out, but he knew Ford could tell already.  
  
“No, I’m afraid not.” Ford chuckled lightly, feeling Stan’s hand gently but briefly squeeze around him before he was gently set back down onto the counter. The rest of the morning the two chatted lightly about what they had been up to since they had last seen each other, but both knew the other was hiding something and it would be some time before they opened up, but that was alright. Stan was home now.


End file.
